


Damsel in Distress

by Thatsonecrazyfangirl



Series: Malec Oneshots/Stories [3]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood is not a damsel, Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hercules (1997) Fusion, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Saves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane thinks so, Sassy Alec Lightwood, Stubborn Alec Lightwood, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsonecrazyfangirl/pseuds/Thatsonecrazyfangirl
Summary: He swore to himself to never get involved in their business. Unless there was payment. If he got something in return, then he’d help. No strings attached. ShadowHunters would never change.So why was he walking towards the hoard of demons grabbing at one?[Hercules AU in which Magnus saves Alec from a pair of Demons with some banta in between, with one of the famous quotes from our lovely Meg]
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Oneshots/Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872379
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Damsel in Distress

Magnus knew better than to get involved in ShadowHunter business. They brought nothing but trouble. Always. Jocelyn Fairchild brought him nothing but trouble. Coming to him to ask to wipe her daughter’s memories put him in danger. At risk.

He swore to himself to never get involved in their business. Unless there was payment. If he got something in return, then he’d help. No strings attached. ShadowHunters would never change. 

So why was he walking towards the hoard of demons grabbing at one? 

Alec made a mistake. After getting into an argument with his adoptive brother and parabatai, he had grabbed his bow and left the institute, ignoring his sister and Hodge’s call. 

How did he end up getting grabbed by some demons? Well, he was trying to figure that out. Or.. he would later. It was a strange breed of demon, they weren’t just destroying him. They were fighting over him, both having hold of one of his arms and trying to tug between them.

He wanted so badly to break away, but their arms were too strong and even if he did, his bow was thrown across the street. He couldn’t kill them. He was going to die. All because of a stupid argument, 

“Need some help?” 

Magnus felt captivated by the beautiful blue eyes that the gorgeous boy wore so elegantly. Yes, they looked panicked but they also had a sense of calmness in them. Which was rare for someone who was about to die. 

“No... I’m alright, thank you.” The boy remarked, making another pull in an attempt to escape the demon’s grasps. The boy was so beautiful, Magnus thought, too beautiful for any ordinary ShadowHunter. He was tall, not as tall as him, but roughly about 6’. He had fluffy dark hair and perfectly pale skin. However, he was also too beautiful for Magnus to let him die. 

“Well, obviously not, darling. You appear to be in a sticky situation here.” Magnus winks, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Surely this is fate. You can be the damsel in distress and I can be the big strong warlock that rescues you.”

Alec couldn’t believe this. The warlock was being playful whilst watching him be handled by demons like this. Before he could respond, he’s cut off with his own cry as one of the demon’s manage to pull his left arm out of his socket. 

He didn’t want to die. He knew that much. But he didn’t have a choice. He just wished this warlock would leave him in peace. “I’m a damsel...” he grunts out, making another tug. “I’m in distress.” He rolls his eyes, before making another pull, causing the demons to tighten their holds, forcing him to let out a yelp.

“I can handle this. Have a nice day.” He grins at the warlock, before one of the demons finally win the battle, pulling him into its arms completely and beginning to strangle him. He squeezes his eyes shut in fear. 

Magnus liked the boy’s sass. But he didn’t like the way he was being handled by the demon. Killing him in one of the worst possible ways. He decides he won’t let the play go on much longer and sends a bust of magic their way, causing the demons to fly backwards, and the young ShadowHunter to fly towards him. 

He catches him in his arms bridal style and smirks down at the blushing 18-year old. “Well, looks like I did save the damsel.” He lets out, clicking his fingers and destroying the demons as they go running towards him. 

“I...” the boy shyly starts, struggling to find the words. “You didn’t need to do that.” He tries to get out of the man’s arms, feeling embarrassed to be held like that. “Wow, trying to leave without a thank you?” He lets the boy down, only to grab him again as his legs give out beneath him. 

“Well, we could do dinner instead?” Alec’s blush heightens as the man says that. It didn’t help that the man was the most gorgeous being he’s ever seen, and he had just held him in his arms like he was some sort of princess. He couldn’t find any words to say. 

“I Uh.. thank you...” Alec keeps his head hung low, not wanting the man to see his blushing face. The effort was for nothing however because the man gently grabbed his jaw and raised his head to meet his eyes. Alec was captivated. They were beautiful and golden, like a cats eyes. Maybe they were his warlock mark? 

“I’m Magnus. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, angel.” Angel? He’d never been called that before. This was all so new, but he wasn’t against it. “A-Alec... Alec Lightwood.” The man ponders for a moment before smiling. 

“You’re not like any Lightwood I’ve met. Maybe the world truly is changing, Alexander.” The man’s large hands move down to grab his waist, pulling him closer to him. “So.. how about we go out for a drink?”

Alec didn’t like being a damsel in distress, but if this man was to save him again, he would gladly take that opportunity. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave suggestions for more AU’s in the comments below!


End file.
